Romeo and Juliet -The Blaconny Scene in th 80's
by The little pineappleTL
Summary: This is my version of the balcony scene in Juliet and Romeo by William Shakespeare, a little bit revisited at the modern way as you will read ! I tried to rewrite this extract in a way to make the characters a little more realistic, closer to us and make them react and talk as we could have done it in this scene, and less dramatic as Shakespeare wrote it. /!\ I do not own R&J


_We are in the 80s, the scene takes place in front of Juliette's home. Jeff, Romeo's best friend and Romeo, are standing in front of the gate. It's 11pm. They ring at the intercom._

_*ding dong*_

_Old voice in the intercom :_ Yes, who it is at this late hour ?

Romeo_, apart to Jeff_ : Blast ! it's not her !

Jeff : Schh ! Say something or she'll come ! Come on bro !

Romeo, _near the intercom_ : Oh, well, hello ? I'm a Juliet's friend, but you know a little bit more than a friend, well, hum can we enter ?

Old women : "We" !? But how many are you ? You are in a private house here, not in front of a bar ! Did you see the time ?!

Romeo : Don't worry, we are only two ; my best friend Jeff and me.

Old women : I'm not going to let enter strange boys who want to talk with MY Anna with dubious intentions. BYE. _*Clac!, the conversation is over*_

…

Jeff : *_sniff*_ This is a big fail bro

Romeo : I don't give up so easily, my little Juliet, I want to be satisfied my sweetie. _*He biggins to climb on the wall*_

Jeff : WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK what are YOU DOING ?! Ok, no, I'll not follow you for this time, may your soul rest in peace when you'll fall on the ground, stupid stubborn person ! Bye, we will meet again among the graves, man.

Romeo : As you want but my love can't wait to be lived. See you Jeff !

He continues to climb until he can jump over the wall and falls noisily right in he middle of a bunch of dead leaves

Romeo (to himself) : Alright, let find at which side lives my sweet beauty.

_*He looks at the house, which is not so big, not so luxurious, not so beautiful, and not SO amazing as the one in the princess animated movies, he is a little bit disappointed. He starts turning around the house looking for a light or a sign of life, but it's extremely quiet (unlike him, hum) and all seems very dark. But suddenly he shot in a bunch of garden gnomes and made a racket (I said that he was not quiet as well…) and all the light of the huge balcony above him turn on as if magic. Someone open the door suddenly, equipped with a flashlight and the bright light hit his eyes head on. Juliet appears on the balcony, in pajamas (a green dinosaur suit), with big dark circles, greasy and messy hair, and some mascara under the eyes, she seems exhausted and very angry*_

Juliet : What are YOU DOING THERE ? It's 11:30 pm Romeo, you can't just enter in my garden like if it was an open space ! Go home and good night !

Romeo : Well, good evening ? Oh I'm sorry if I woke you up..

Juliet *_irritated*_ : GOOD NIGHT.

Romeo : But, after all these efforts from me, are you going to leave me so unsatisfied ?

Juliet : What kind of satisfaction can you have tonight? _*She seems disgusted*_

Romeo : What about sharing the love we feel for each other, if you understand what I mean…?

Juliet : Ok, its nearly midnight, you show up in my garden as if I was going to give you some tea and biscuits and you want to have a sex party ? Hum, did you sleep well last night ? And how did you enter here, the wall is high !

Romeo : _*He laughs*_ Alright, it's true that when you put it in that way, it's very weird… I'm so sorry Juliet, I didn't want to offense you ! For the wall ? I climbed (he wears a satisfied face). But seriously, do you share my love for you at least ?

Juliet : _*She smiles*_ Come back tomorrow and you'll have your answer, but goodnight Romeo, and I'm going to open you the gate, I don't want you to get hurt !

Romeo : Good night sweet Juliet and Oh ! Forgot

about the "sex party", I'm actually not this type of guy, don't worry.

Juliet : Don't worry Romeo, because I don't trust you as well _*she winked to him*_

Romeo : Remember Juliet, it's not because our two families are opposed that I'm the terrible representation of my family, right ?

Juliet : _*She smiles*_ Of course, because a pretty face like yours can't belong to a such horrible family like the Montaigu one.

Romeo _*He laughs and begins to run into the night*_ At tomorrow and prepare some tea and biscuits for the famous personality that I am !

Juliet : Your wish is my command ! _*She comes back in her room, close the door and whispers to herself*_ : Oh my dear stupid and reckless boy, feelings are growing for you in my little heart, you just have to bloom this little and shy flower, but be careful, because the hatred of our family is dangerous, like a storm upon our heads ; it may rage on us at any moment…


End file.
